


A Change of View

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Ruth White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek's compassion takes Amanda totally by surprise.</p><p>Written by Ruth White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of View

Title: A Change of View  
Author: Ruth White  
Word Count: 490  
Fandom: Star Trek TOS  
Rating: Gen  
Disclaimer: Star Trek Belongs to Paramount I'm only borrowing Sarek and Amanda for a bit.

  
Summary: Sarek's compassion takes Amanda totally by surprise.  
  
Amanda stared at the comm screen numbly. Her mother's face was tear-streaked, but composed. Amanda could see her lips moving as she spoke. But nothing was going in. Kevin was dead. Her little brother had been killed in a boating accident. She tried to console herself with the thought that he had perished doing something he loved. It didn't work.  
  
"Sorry, Mum," she sobbed as tears started to flow. "I'll call you back."  
  
"Amanda..." her mother began. Amanda cut the connection.  
  
She curled up in her chair, wrapping her arms around herself as if to hold in the pain that threatened to tear her apart. A moan of agony tore from her throat. Amanda made no attempt to stop it. This late, she was the only one in the offices. Sobs shook her frame as she mourned her beloved younger brother.  
  
A large hand settled on her shoulder. She looked up through tear-filled eyes and was surprised to see the ambassador gazing down at her. Instead of the cool disapproval of an emotional display she would have expected from a Vulcan, his eyes regarded her with tenderness.  
  
" _Tushah_ _ nash-veh k'du_, Amanda," Sarek's deep voice was not its usual cool timbre.   
  
'I grieve with thee'. Her stunned brain translated almost automatically. However, unlike the formal clipped version of the language lesson, his tone held a warmth that helped to soothe her pain.  
  
Dimly, Amanda wondered how he had known. Had her mother become concerned when she cut her off? Worried enough to call her employer? Or had he simply heard her crying and deduced its cause?  
  
Amanda had been told time and again that Vulcan's did not like being touched. So she was astonished when Sarek gathered her into his arms, cradling her almost like a child.  
  
Held safe and secure in his embrace, she gave way again to her grief. As racking sobs shook her frame, Amanda buried her head in his shoulder. Sarek made no murmur of protest at the ruination of his robes by the salt water of her tears.Eventually the tears stopped and she rested her head against his chest, spent and exhausted."I'm sorry," she murmured. "I think I've ruined your tunic."  
  
" _Kaiidth_ , that can easily be replaced," Sarek stated, shrugging slightly.He tilted her chin up and studied her face. Amanda's eyes were red rimmed and swollen from crying. Softly, he brushed the last of the tears from her face with his thumb."Thou art calmer now?" Sarek asked studying her closely.  
  
Amanda nodded, not trusting herself to speak. His touch had stirred her awareness of him, not as a Vulcan, but as a man. She had always viewed the Vulcans she worked for as cold, logical, incapable of feeling. Sarek had caused a complete turnaround of that point of view. Amanda was shaken not only by her grief, but the realisation she was drawn to the Vulcan ambassador.


End file.
